Love Triangle Meant for Two
by X-J0UR0-X
Summary: They're 18 and Sasuke returns but Gaara and Sakura have 'befriended' each other. Sasuke gets enraged at Gaara, but he can't do anything, for at the same time he has to deal with his punishment. chappy two is here: 'That Fatal Friend The Wrench.'
1. Prolougue

Authors Note: This is the first Naruto fanfic I have actually tried to write. Please don't be too overly critical but constructive criticism is always welcome!

Disclaimer: I own; The**TWO** rings on my finger, my shirt, my bra, my underwear, basically all my clothing, and this really cool bangle. Naruto is not on that list, which states, I don't own Naruto... how Sad.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"I can't believe I'm back here..." Sasuke said staring blankly at the Konoha gate, "**Tch.** I shouldn't have come... I'll probably end up being sentenced to death... but..."

-Flashbacks-

_"I promised Sakura I would bring you back, Sasuke. I never go back on my Word. That's my nindo; my way of the ninja." Naruto spoke adamantly knowing for sure he wasn't going to let Sasuke go._

_(Separate)_

_"I Love You!" Sakura cried out to Sasuke, almost pleading to make sure he knew she meant it._

-End Flashbacks-

"You are the reason I always end up here. Sakura Haruno..." Sasuke slowly started to walk towards the gate as ANBU came out of nowhere, and stood around him in a circle, "Please state your business, betrayer." The ANBU 3:00 O'clock to him said, "I have finished my quest, and I would like to speak to Tsunade Hokage" Sasuke said, not even blinking. "I'm sorry, but Tsunade-sama is no longer Hokage. She has been replaced by Uzamaki Naruto. We shall escort you to him, only if you are to stay in this village for your punishment, and the other restrictions. Do you accept?" The ANUB 12:00 O'clock, right in front of him asked. "I do accept these terms Ino Yamanaka. " "I see...You recognized me? Impressive. Follow me, and stay close if you wish to see Naruto-sama." the ANBU, recently found out to be Ino, started walking but stopped, waiting for Sasuke to follow. Sasuke slowly shuffled his feet up to Ino's position and they both walked up to the Hokage's office, of course escorted with ANBU jumping on buildings and things, watching them to make sure it's all safe.

"You will be staying at someone's house until we are finished with the case of your punishment." Ino stated taking off her mask and glaring at Sasuke in front of the Hokage building, "I leave you here, Sasuke. Welcome back, I hope they don't make your punishment too scarce.. I wouldn't want them to hurt that pretty little face of yours!" Ino walked away as Sasuke went up to Naruto's 'Hokage Room'.

_'I wonder if that dobe ever changed. He IS eighteen and Hokage so he better have._' Sasuke thought putting his hand on the doorknob, and twisting it...

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**XOXOXOXOXO**

_**Cliffy! Ok, This is a story for Amy Sanger, If you had been wondering.**_

_**This is going to be short, cause it is only a request. But still...expect that I put my heart into it!**_

_**Please expect more chapters!**_

**X-J0UR0-X**

_**: P**_

_**EDIT: So, I'm going all through my fanfics and I'm re-editing them. They need some fixen ups.**_

_**It's been a while and I suppose I'm back for now. **_


	2. That Fatal friend the Wrench

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and at the moment I can't remember who does.

_**-Chapter II-**_

_**'That Fatal Friend The Wrench'**_

As I opened the door, I noticed something I wasn't used to seeing...Naruto... with paperwork in front of him... actually doing it... without complaint. "Ahhhh, Hinata-chan, why do I have to do this?" Naruto whined like a little child to Hinata, '_I spoke to soon'_ I thought. "Naruto-kun, it comes with the title of Hokage." Hinata responded and I took a step forward at the same time. Hinata looked up at me as Naruto kept complaining, "Ahhhh, But can't I-" he stopped as he heard me take another step forward "Sasuke-teme….. is it really you?" Naruto shouted, as he ran up to me and shoved his face into mine. He pinched my skin, poked my cheeks and pulled my hair annoying the crap out of me. I pushed him off, "Still the same old cold hearted teme, huh?" Naruto said as he shrugged off my 'cruelty' as he calls it, to him.

"What punishment do I get?" I asked Naruto, "Didn't Ino-chan tell you? I told her to tell you. Hinata, why didn't she tell him?" He asked confused while looking over to Hinata. Hinata just shrugged in response to Naruto. "Well. What it is is that we still need time to decide. Also we need you to live with one of our highly ranked specialist, to make sure you don't go running off." Naruto said propping his elbow on the table, and resting his chin of his palm. "Now. Who. To. Send. You. To? Maybe Shikamaru? Or Chouji...or Maybe- " Naruto stopped because I cut him off, "Sakura-chan" I blurted out...'_Where did that come from? And why did I add -chan to her name? It does sound much nicer...And it does suit her. I might prefer Saku-chan or- WAIT! What am I thinking__?'_ As I was having a mental battle with myself, Naruto presumed since I said nothing else, that it was who I wanted to stay with. He started getting some papers, also known as legal documents, and he also got life insurance, for me. "Dobe, why are you giving me life insurance papers?" I questioned him quite bewildered by his actions. I mean, it is a peculiar thing to give to someone. "You'll need if you're staying with Sakura." Naruto smiled and gave a grin._'Just Sakura? He dropped the suffix? Why?'_ I thought to myself, "Is there a mental illness with Sakura?" I asked cautiously, "Teme, it's for you. She's not the fan girl you used to know. Well, Ja' ne!" Naruto said as he stood up and started grabbing his jacket and other items. "I have some public speaking I need to do and Hinata-chan is going to help me organize it. Come Hinata-chan." Hinata followed Naruto immediately after he said this and by them Naruto had already briskly walked out of the building. No surprise. Soon after, I was allowed to leave, with life insurance, health insurance and strangely car insurance (?).

I was taken to my old house to grab some personal things, and soon after I was brought to Sakura's. I knocked on the door. No response. I remembered that they gave me a key so I slipped my hand in my pocket and pulled it out. I glided the key into the key hole and unlocked the door, I twisted the door knob and opened the door. I walked in and saw something I didn't expect. Sakura Haruno with Gaara, the Kazekage of the sand. "Sasuke?" She stared at me with wide eyed. "Sasuke?" She ran towards me, '_Haha! So she is the same. Naruto was just trying to scare me. Clearly she's sad and is going to hug me_.' I thought. Then suddenly...

**WHAM!**

I was hit in the head with a wrench. And I was hit hard. "Teme, teme, teme, teme, teme!" Sakura screamed as she kept hitting me. "Sakura, Stop it." I said as I grabbed her wrist, at the same time, falling, because she wouldn't stop moving her wrist, '_She's gotten stronger. Strong enough to resist me a bit._' I thought, lying with my body on top of hers, '_she was able to bring me down._' My face was getting closer, and I couldn't stop it...there was one thing I could do to stop it, "Is that a pimple?" Sakura pushed me off and brought her wrench out to hit me again, but I moved and went over to the couch. "Hey." Gaara said emotionless while sitting on the love seat as I sat down in my seat on the couch. "Hn." was my response.

Sakura turned her head to look over at me briefly then sat next to Gaara on the love seat, only because it was opposite to me.

**Sakura POV**

"Sasuke-k...Teme. Why are you here, and where did you get a Key?" I questioned him. He just walked in as I was talking to Gaara, which I may state is intrusion of privacy. I figured it was another one of my fan boy mobs, asking me stuff like, 'will you marry me?' 'or showing me airplanes in the sky that stated ' Sakura I love you'- But back to the conversation. Sasuke ignored me. '_Why is this silence getting at me? I lived in silence ever since he left. That's 6 years! But why is_this. This_silence getting to me?_' "Why are you here in Konoha, and where did you get that key?" I asked him again. Still no response from the cold hearted bastard. "Out of my house then!" I yelled angrily at him. "I'm living with you. Since that is what the dobe said and he is, and unbelievably, the Hokage so what right do I have to refuse him? Complain to him. I've already tried." Sasuke explained to me, standing up to get his bags, "Why me?" I complained, "Cause I snuga luu," Sasuke whispered to the point where I could barely understand what he said. "What?" I asked, "I said, 'Because I asked for you'." Sasuke responded, and left me dumbfounded. I couldn't help the blush that crept upon my cheeks, 'Why am I blushing? I don't like him anymore. I don't have that school girl crush anymore! But why did his words do this to me?' I thought.

She stood there staring at him, watching him carry his suitcases.

**-End Sakura POV-**

**Sasuke POV**

'Why was it so hard for me to say that...and why is she staring?' I wobbled as I carried these 'heavy' suit cases and while I walked up I 'accidently' brushed her cheek with my own. I continued walking up the stairs unaffected myself though I wondered what she thought of it? When I got up I realized, I didn't know which room was mine so I asked, "Pinki, which room is mine?" Yelling down the stairs, my voice resounded, "PINKI?" She screamed at the new nickname I gave her. She came up the stairs and hit me with her 'handy' wrench. "I don't have another bed room so; you can sleep in the attic. Don't worry, it's an air conditioned attic, and there is a bed and stuff up there. Part of the attic was transformed into a bathroom, so you take your showers and use the bathroom up there." She handed me a two keys...'Keys? To her attic? How strange.' I thought.

I got to her attic door (which was on the ceiling) pulled it down, and walked up. There was a small little hallway that had two doors. One had a B on the door knob, the other a R. I figured out which key was which the first time, but only because they had the B and R on them. I looked in the bathroom. It wasn't cozy, in fact it was quite the opposite. I bet before they built the bathroom, the attic was twice the size that it is now! There was a Jacuzzi, and a separate bath tub to that. And there was a huge stand up shower that was the same size of my room at Orochimaru's layer. After I looked in the bathroom, I went into the bedroom, and as I twisted the door knob I saw something that the room was covered in...

_**OOOOO, I bet you are dying to see what the room is covered with!**_

_**There is chapter two. I'mtrying to write for four stories write know. Not oneXshots, but full stories. and my brothers wedding was two days ago, which kept me occupied.**_

_**But here is the second chapter, and probably three times the size of the first. Hope you liked!**_

**X-J0UR0-X**


End file.
